swordwolffandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo 2
[Opening shot: view of Earth + Moon from space. Zoom in past the Moon (Murder Mountain is briefly visible) to focus on Japan. Japan is outlined with the word "Japan" written above it. Tokyo is also outlined, in a different color, with "Tokyo" written next to it. Then the globe spins without the camera changing perspective, revealing a much smaller Japan-shaped island off the coast of Great Britain. Show title: "Tokyo 2"] Following her winning of a double billion dollars, Melancholia moved to Tokyo Two and bought the Tokyo Two Skytree to live inside of (she kept it operational, so she could keep collecting income). She quickly became known as the city's most influential titan of industry. Ellie D. Gatebridge, wife of Gordon Gatebridge, was on a business trip looking to expand the couple's business of selling ghosts. Althazar Elsium had been on a quest to collect Elements after he stole the Element of Art from the Louvre. He had heard rumors that "something something Tokyo something something Elements" and decided to search for them in Tokyo Two. Ping Zhang went to Tokyo Two looking for work. Melancholia was going out for a walk one day, but as soon as she opened her front door she was attacked by a local ruffian. Luckily, at that time, Ellie D. Gatebridge was just getting out of her taxi in front of the Skytree. She came over and helped Melancholia defeat the do-badder. Melnacholia complained about how lately, the city had been overrun with criminals, and that she has been considering bribing the government to outlaw criminalism. Ellie proposed that the two of them enter a business deal together. After all, she needed money, and Melancholia had a lot of money. Ping was walking down the street when he was also suddenly attacked by a delinquent. Nearby, Althazar was preforming a spell to summon Elements to him, which literally blew up in his face, and the blast caused the delinquents to be severely injured and incapable of lawbreaking. Ping thanked him for his mistake, then continued on his way. At the very moment that Ping was walking over a train track, a new-age train was speeding towards him. However, it did not hit him because there was a building on top of the train tracks between them Melancholia had commissioned two months ago. The train had been harboring a trainload of gold coins, which flew everywhere when it crashed into the building. Ping could have picked up the money, giving him the chance to become a tycoon. He declined the offer though, preferring to find an honest job. A ghost rabbit passed by and Melancholia destroyed it. Ellie reprimanded her for this, because ghosts were her business and should be captured, not killed. But it didn't put a stop to their friendship. The two of them made their way to the other end of Philadelphia Street, where they found the prime location for the Gatebridge's new ghost shop: the Tokyo Two Tower. The renovations began immediately. As expected, the renovations were protested by miscreants and former shop-owners. One such hooligan was Morlock Holmes, who was screaming about how he had just gotten out of a fight with an invisible version of himself. He was dealt with swiftly by Melancholia's cane gun, and then his spirit was bottled and shelved by Ellie. Suddenly, possibly due to her curse, Melancholia had a change of heart. She wanted to be the only titan of industry in Tokyo Two, an she wasn't going to let some foreign new mogul come in and take her turf! She started this argument as a Steam Elemental came in and began causing havoc. Over the course of Ellie's fight with the steam, she managed to once again convince Melancholia that this business was a good idea and that they could work together. The Steam Elemental was defeated, captured, and sold as "ghosts." One specifically was sold to Althazar, so he could master the Element of Steam.